Mr Sensitive
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Romano tries to be strong against a group of thugs to protect his girl friend Monica  oc .     Song "Mr. Sensitive" David Cook


**Mr. Sensitive**

Monica struggled against the tight grip around her as she watched in horror while Lovino attempted to act tough.

"Let her go!" He demanded, taking on a defensive stance. The boy standing between the two laughed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Fight?" the thug mocked, walking to Lovino confidently before punching him square in the gut. Lovino doubled over, falling over on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Lovino!" She screamed, fear settling in she struggled again, failing. The man grinned.

"Lovino," He mocked, "Your girlfriend is talking to you." He circled the boy on the ground, "Aren't you gonna answer her?" Lovino clenched his teeth, trying his best to hide the fear welling up inside. He wanted to be strong. For Monica, he wanted to be there to protect her no matter what. Only, He wasn't doing a very good job. The man smirked, "I didn't think so." he spat, and turned to walk back toward Monica and his gang. Lovino let out a small growl and jumped up, leaping onto the man's back, his arm tightening around his neck.

Monica felt the pair of arms holding her, release as the guy behind her ran to his bosses aid along with the other three around. Monica stumbled back, letting out a gasp, her eyes wide as she watched the scene before her.

"Monica!" Lovino shouted over the others, "Get out! Hurry!"

_Day in and day out  
>watch him scream, watch him shout<br>through the silence  
>through the silence<br>give him ears  
>give him eyes<br>give some point to the cries and the violence  
>oh, the violence<br>hear him scream your name _

The dark street lights left a gleam on the scene as the rain poured down around them. Monica was frozen where she stood, she couldn't move. Though he screamed for her to leave. She wouldn't, couldn't. Silently, she begged him to stop. She knew he couldn't hear her, but her voice would not allow any more.

Lovino continued to fight, though he held no chance, and he knew it. He really wanted to turn and run, holding himself with everything he had to keep from doing so. He spotted Monica, still standing there. Her eyes wide, filled with horror.

"Monica, go!" He tried again, though she remained motionless. He didn't want her to see him like this. He didn't want her to know how weak he was, but most of all, he just wanted her to be safe.

_This city feels low against the gleam and the glow of his diligence  
>to their elegance<br>just feel anger, feel pain  
>feel the sun and the rain<br>just feel something  
>oh, feel something<br>hear him scream your name _

He squeezed his eyes shut, taking the blows as they came, he curled on his knees. They only continued to come. He couldn't fight anymore, he wanted to leave. Giving in, he moved as quickly as his beaten body would let him, running from the mob around him. He snatched Monica's arm as he did, pulling her behind him.

Monica spun around, fallowing closely behind Lovino before he collapsed. A large stone skittering along the cement. They'd begun throwing stones, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Lovino!" Monica shrieked, going down with him, holding him tightly in her arms. There were a few more shouts from the men before they turned and ran off, leaving Monica and Lovino in the rain. Both drenched, and as Monica held Lovino in her arms, she could see the red tent spreading on her hand that his head rested in. He'd begun bleeding, as he inherently wept in her arms. Both trembling as the silence rang around them.

_They throw the stones and bricks and bones  
>he didn't stand a chance<br>they said  
>come little boy the world is so<br>but ignorance is bliss  
><em>

"Please, try to stand," Monica begged, pulling up on Lovino as she attempted to get him to the nearest help. "Lovi, please."

He tried, though weak from the beating and dizzy from the loss of blood. He leaned heavily on Monica, using her as support as she tried to move. Toward the small convenient store just up the road. Anywhere where they might find someone else, who might help.

_I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive  
>the one who never let the worst get the best of him <em>


End file.
